


Taken by Maul

by Humanecoma963



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22411039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humanecoma963/pseuds/Humanecoma963
Summary: Maul has his legs after he convinced mother Talzen to pull some magic strings to be whole again. Now at full strength, he struggles with his mating circle and needs a urgent release to focus his revenge.
Relationships: Darth Maul/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80





	1. Chapter 1

Maul journeys to Dathomir to see Mother Talzin after having countless problems with Mandalorian droid legs.Some days they would seize, threaten to give way or just plainly fall off at the ankle. Fed up with the constant repairs and upgrades, he lands his mandalorian star fighter and enter the night sisters chamber.

"Mother Talzin!" he called. His voice echoing around him. Today his legs developed an odd squeak with every fifth step. Enough to drive him mad. "I know you're here."

Searching for any signs of life or mist in the dark void unable to find his barrings, he enters the chamber he was restored on. "Maul." her voice broke the silence and squeaks. "What brings you home?" she manifests behind him searching his torso for any new visible wounds.

"I wish to be whole again. These blasted legs are just not to my liking. The constant upgrades are worthless."

"I understand." she walks past him. "though I dont believe my magix is that powerful for your request."

"The all knowing mother of the night sisters not strong enough to perform a simple task."

"Do not underestimate me. It was I who brought you back from you feral state many moons ago. I will have to make the special arrangements."

With that said she disappears leaving Maul alone in the dark. He mediates to make the time go quicker, focusing all his power within the dark side of the force. Feel it empower him more and more each second but still he can't manage to summon enough to make lightening shoot from his finger tips. How could the sith pretender and his former master yield this strength and he could not.

Exiting his mediated state, his eyes are draw to a faint silhouette standing before him. Unable to recognise it's features or gender, he continues to stare at this figure before it vanishes. Was this the force it self trying to show him it's true form or was it just a shadow? Mother Talzin returns with three bowls hovering behind her with green vapours circling her.

"Rest on the stone." she commands. Maul follows and rests facing the dark void above him. "Let us begin the wholesome ceremony."

She taps two of her long boney fingers on Maul's forehead. He eyes begin to feel heavy then eventually enters a deep slumber. After fifteen years of twilight sleeping hearing everything go on around him, he hears nothing. The peaceful cries of silence making him feel peace in his hatred soul. Talzin rolled her eyes up bowls swirling around Mauls body while she chants.

 _"Nox ducere sororem incantationibus invoco in veteri ritu Salubre ut totrum filio Dathomir_."She repeats this old chant ten times before the droid legs disintegrate and are replaced by his leg. The mist covered his reformed legs with matching attire. Once the ceremony ends. The bowls fall to the ground and shatter. 

"Rise Maul." She said bring her two fingers to his forehead once again to wake him. "Reborn as the mighty Sith you once were all those moons ago."

Maul opens his eyes, red vines shooting towards his iris' with new found strength. He sits up, looks at his hand before his legs. A smile creeps onto his face but unrecognizable to see due to his tattoos. He plants his feet on the ground finally feeling the hardness under his thick soul boots. He takes a small step forward only to fall.   
Once again he'll have to get use to the new sensations and master his old self. Mother Talzin vaporizes away leaving Maul to drunkenly walk back to his star fighter.   
Almost getting the hang of it, he tries running to quicken his progress. He runs out of the chamber to the open and slides to a halt, panting and feeling relieved to be himself. He screams unleashes all the built up emotions flooding his body then chuckles.  
"You won't defeat me this time KENOBIIII!!!."


	2. Horny Maul

Leaving Darthomir was tricky but soon Maul got the hang of it. 

Days after the ceremony, Maul noticed an unknown feeling within him. He would wake up some mornings with an erection and a small drop of pre-cum just resting atop of his penis. He would just lay in bed for an hour before it would go down. But each morning it would take longer to become soft again and he didn't really want to masterbate. It's just not his style. So he would go to the galactic strip club far from the republic blockades and release some of the pressure but it wasn't really helping him. He would come back every second day with different slaves. Still nothing was satisfying him. The slaves were young but used.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

You just started you first job. It wasn't the one you were hoping for after sending countless resumes via the galactic web. You're were to start at the galactic strip club just two clicks from your home world. You would cover yourself with a brown long robe just like the Jedi knights would wear. You enter the loud entertainment room already packed with clients and colleges. You dashed to the back room hoping not to be seen by the men. You opened your rusty locker, placed your small but cute pink handbag with your ID and a small packet of green tablets. You take one tablet and chew it. It releases a fruity flavour calming your nerves and extra protecting to your Vigina in case you were to satisfy a client tonight. The door to your left slides open, a green twi' lek walks in straightening her black one piece and sighs before looking at you.

"Oh hey (Y/N)." she smiled. "I didn't know you were starting tonight." she approached you with a skip in her step and hugs you. You froze. Her sweet fairy floss perfume enters your nostrils. You let out a low moan when she releases you.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-yes." You stutter. "S-sorry. It's just I love the perfume you're wearing. It's my favorite scent."

"Oh." she chuckles cutely. "I normally get that reaction from my clients. But you shouldn't stress about tonight. Newbies are just at the bar getting drinks. They rarely get a little something something on their first night."

Hearing those words you feel some weight left from your shoulders and sigh in relief. "I'd love to stay and chat but I have some needy guys to get back to. See you at the bar."

~time skip~

Three hours into your seven hour shift, you help the bar tender with drinks and the odd meals entering the floor. You took an order of a exotic cocktail you've never heard of. You approached the bar tender with two of his eight arms cleaning glasses.

"Ex- excuse me." you said quietly. He continues to clean the glass when you tap his shoulder.

He turns to you, looks over your exposed body then to the docket in your hand. He takes it from you and sighs. It would be the twentyth time he made that drink. You watch him grab bottles from the shelves around you and pour 15ml shots into the glass before sliding it down the car to its drinker. He said something to you in his native language unknown to you.

"Umm..." you stood clueless. "What?"

Another girl enters the bar and pushes you to the side. "Move it whore." she says coldly. "Some of us have a job to do."

Hearing the 'w' word broke some strings in your heart. You didn't want to work here but your had to. She pushes you again into a shelf knocking some bottles over and explode once hitting the ground making some of the clients look over and drunkenly laugh at you. The bar tender looks to you and shakes his head. You kneel down to pick up some large shards of glass when a pair of green hands help you. You look up to see the twi lek from before. You smile on the inside.

"thanks."

"Don't mention it." she drops the shards into a near by bin. "She's always like that. Her name is sweet stick."

"Sweet Stick?"

"That's what the guys call her. She's been here for almost five years and she has the most clients out of all of us girls here."

Finally finished picking up the shards you and the twi'lek help each other with orders until you laid your eyes on a hooded figure walking in. You watch him move around before sitting in a dark corner to the right. You slowly polish a glass just staring like a dear caught in the headlights until he slowly turns his head to the bar meeting your gaze. His glowing eyes trap you, you start to feel wetness in your underwear. The more you stare before a green hand waves in front of your eyes. You shake your head and look at her.

"Where are you?" she asks loud enough for you to hear.

"Here."

she chuckles. "duh but you weren't a second ago. Did someone catch your eye?"

You feel your cheek started to burn. "N-no."

"Your face says other wise. Who is it?"

"Um-um the guy other there." you point over to the dark corner only to see its empty. Your heart skips for a moment.

She let's out a distasteful groan. "Only weirdos sit there. They're always hard to get something out of them."

"Oh?"

"They just stare at you. Making you feel unwanted and uncomfortable. But hey our break is coming up so we should hang out in the back."

"sure."

Just half an hour later, you and the Twi'lek walk past empty and closed rooms, hearing an odd moan here and there before the locker room. You both turn the corner only for you to bump into the hooded figure you saw before. His hand land on your forearms and linger. A faint scent of smoke enter your nose and walks your soul feeling comfort and more wetness form.

"S-sorry sir." you mutter.

"Hey buddy." your friend says. "You're not allowed back here. Girls only." You caught yourself staring into his golden glowing eyes again before his hands leave your arms then walks past you both.

"Humph. Some just don't know the rules." You enter the locker room, you mind pictures the hooded figure with his hands on you and his musk lingers on your clothing.


	3. To break the urge.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Maul be lucky?

Maul enters the strip club for the sixth time in two weeks. His sexual urges growing more and more as each day passes. The club smelled of smoky mist from smoke machines for the mystical effect for the club.- 

-i don't understand why for the effect in a strip club. You know what you're in for. Loose whores and blue ball teasing.-

A faint smell of sexual juices, strong scent of alcohol and cigarette smoke.

He looks around for a quiet place to sit, watch which woman he'll choose for his 'services' and hopefully no one to recognise him. He finds a dark corner across the main dance floor filled with woman and clients grinding amongst each other slipping a small blue pill to speed things along for the men or to excite with women quicker.

Looking for an untouched woman in this place was difficult for a moment before you found an unfamiliar face at the bar eyeing him. He met her gaze for a moment before she got distracted by the green Twi lek.

He moved to the back rooms for his special treatment only to found all the rooms were occupied. Moans escaping from the tiniest crack or the door simply left open. Hearing the woman moans made Maul's penis tingle. He felt the pants tightening. Pre cum starting to exit his head. He felt like an uncontrollable animal. Unable to satisfy the itch. He thought the first encounter with a woman after so long would nip it in the bud but this wasn't the chase. After experiencing his first release for more than over a decade, he simply wanted more. Each experience was the same. Entering the woman vagina sent him over but lose the sensation after while until the woman started to clench down on his big and hard penis. Once the woman came on him the pulsating movement after the woman's climax sent him over the edge and released his jet black hot load into the woman. He somewhat hoped the whore has some Contraceptive and not have a mini Maul running around the galaxy causing problems. The idea of having another sith as powerful as him was a threat and he couldn't image what the child would look like. Would the boy take after Maul night bother side? Would the girl be like the whore he fucked species with some dathormirian marks or just as plain as a human being? He heard a door behind him open and thought a room was available for him so he walked back the way he came only to round the corner and the unfamiliar woman bump into him. He didn't noticed his hand had landed on the girls fore arms while his was lost in the woman's gaze. He saw her unfortunate past flooding into his mind. Bulling while learning, the rape from a family member while no one was home and the depression from job searching entered his conscious. "S-sorry. She finally spoke ending the visions. Maul blinked and removed his hands from her arms to walk back to the main floor. "Hey buddy." the Twi' let said angrily. "You're not supposed to be back here. Girls only." Ignoring the Twi' lek, he continues his way before hearing the twi let again. "Some just don't get the rules."


	4. First client

You couldn't help a soft moan escape your lips each time you smelt his smoky musk enter your nostrils. The image of the golden eyes staring back at you made you feel warm. While on your break with the twi lek you couldn't help but wonder when you'd see him again. Would be when you returned to the main floor or your next shift.

The twi lek rambled on and on about her clients and how they just wanted to see her dance alone and the occasional lap dance. Something you weren't confident on. At times you just wanted her to stop talking and get back to work. You stood up from your hard plastic seat to the main floor when you bumped into something black. You stepped back hoping it wasn't a wall witnessed by all the clients and laughed at until you saw it moved and turned to you. Staring at the gold eyes was all you could see under his hood.

"I'm sorry sir." you apologised unable to look away. You felt no fear just warmth resonating from his clothing and the musk flooding your lungs.

"You should watch yourself." he spoke husky. "Some would take advantage of your current state."

"I'm not drunk." you blurted. "I was just in my own world."

"Like I said current state."

With that he walked away back to his corner as a woman took his order. She was a bit more beefy then the other women. You wondered if he would like beefy women or just attractive women. To some it wouldn't matter on how to get a quick release but you felt a little jealous. 

Hours past since your in counter. You wiped down empty tables and reset the chairs while the club was clearing out. Stepped back to ensure there wasn't any marks left on the glossy table top when you felt a hand grasp your right buttocks and forcibly made you bend over the table still moist. 

"I like what I see." you hear a deep voice say. "Haven't seen you here before. You must be fresh meat."

"Let me go." you plead only to hear him laugh.

"I like fish meat. They give me such a rush." 

You started to feel warmth spreed from you arse to your legs and something hard. You gasp in horror hoping someone would stop him.

"Help!" you cried.

He laughs again starting to feel you up. This isn't how you wanted your first client to be. You wanted to feel special not grossed out. Tears flooded your eyes threatening to escape so you shut them tightly. One hand heads towards your vagina. You felt sick and disgusted until you heard a bottle smash and rained on your lower back followed by a thud. You rush to straighten yourself up, gasp in relief then to escape when a hand grabs your forearm gently. You tried to escape the gentle touch but your body froze.

"Get a room." he whispers in your ear. You recognised the voice. You heart skipped a bet. Nodding he let's your arm go and exit the main floor to find a luxury suite. You wait by the door as he approached. He enters without making eye contact. You shut and locked to door. Turned to him only to find him behind you and step into him. You wrap your arms around his neck, buried your face in his chest and cried. "Thank you." your voice cracked.

Two hands grab you gently and removed you from his chest. One moves to you chin and makes you stare at him. Tears ran down your cheeks like a waterfall. His thumb wipes away a stream and holds your cheek.

"H-how do you-"

"shush." he admired your expression longer. His touch was loving. 

The more you stared into his eyes, you managed slightly to see his face. You wondered if he was handsome or had scares. Would you want him to be your first client or just needed some time alone with him. You felt your panic ease away each time his thumb rub your cheek soothingly. 

"I sense this is your first time." he spoke gently. "You're uncomfortable."

You tries to speak but nothing. "Yesh." you said then scream internally. 'stupid answer.'

"We'll take it slow." he removed his hood to reveal a crown of horns, red and black tattooed covered face and chest. You were shocked at first but realised his species.

You've heard stories about thier culture. How the night sisters would choose one to mate with then cast them aside but why was he here? Trying to rack you brain for reasonable answer, you're unaware of a bulge slowing pressing on your sex. He hears your breath hitch and smiles. The hand on your cheek moves under your chin and slightly moves up before you feel his dry lips on yours. Staring into his glowing eyes, you close them and kiss back. 


End file.
